


All I Want for Christmas

by Merzibelle



Series: Collective Dreaming [12]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's back... and he's got a promise to keep to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Torchwood Season 1 & Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is ©2006-2009 British Broadcasting Service Wales (BBC Wales). Copyrighted material is used without permission of the BBC with no intention of profit from the works contained herein.
> 
> Original Publication/Copyright: 17 December 2009

 

**All I Want For Christmas**

After giving Jack his instructions, Ianto slipped into the adjoining en-suite. He quickly stripped off his clothes, turned the tech to activate it, and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth against the pain as his body twisted, spasmed and reformed. As the pain eased off, Ianto cracked one eye and then the other.

He was back.

And it looked like all the appropriate parts were present and accounted for. Ianto considered his reflection in the mirror and slid his hand down to idly stroke his cock just to be certain it really was there and not his imagination. A groan escaped him as his hand encircled his long missing cock.

“I believe,” Jack said from the doorway, “that was supposed to be for me.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Just making sure everything was where it was supposed to be," he said.

Jack sauntered into the bathroom. He strode across the room until he stood directly behind Ianto. “If it is mine, I’m the one who should be making sure.”

Ianto chuckled softly. He held his arms out to the sides. “Be my guest,” he said. He leant back just a bit to rest against Jack’s chest.

Jack slid his hands down Ianto’s arms to entwine their hands together. He wrapped their arms around Ianto so their joined hands rested on Ianto’s stomach. He nuzzled in Ianto’s neck, nipping and licking at his mate’s pulse, and murmured, “I’ve missed this you.” Jack raised their hands again, draping Ianto’s arms over his shoulders, and then freed his hands to trail the tips if his fingers down the underside of his mate’s arms. He idly ran his hands over Ianto’s chest. “I think I need to make certain every inch of you has returned.”

A full body shudder rippled through Ianto’s body. He knew what Jack meant by making certain of every inch of him. Ianto closed his eyes and pressed back against Jack. “I remember the last time you used that phrase,” he said. Opening his eyes, he met Jack’s eyes in the mirror in front of him and smiled. “Planning on using the same method as then?”

“It’s tempting,” Jack replied. It was very tempting. To lick and taste every inch of his mate’s body, memorizing Ianto again, and marking him just as he had the first time Ianto had come to his bed. “Very tempting, but not something to do here,” he said. “Don’t need you crashing to the floor and concussing yourself.”

“We do have a perfectly good bed in the next room,” Ianto replied. He twisted about in Jack’s loose hold to press a kiss to Jack’s lips. “We could always retire to it. Not have to worry about travertine tiles and embarrassing calls to the Doctors Harper.”

“Hmm,” Jack purred. He tangled his hands in Ianto’s short dark curls and tugged him in for another kiss. “So we do,” he said. He took a step back, considered Ianto for a moment and sighed. Then he took his mate’s hand and led him into the other room. “Into bed with you,” he ordered. “I have lots of territory to reclaim.”

“What was the sigh for?” Ianto asked. He raised an eyebrow in question before turning and slowly crawling across the bed. He bit his lip hard to contain his groan as Jack’s hand trailed over his arse before he was out of reach. He settled onto his side on the bed, propped himself up on one elbow and leisurely surveyed Jack. “I believe I told you I was nailing you to the mattress first,” he reminded his husband. “So, get over here, Jack.”

“I just realized I can’t sweep you off your feet anymore,” Jack explained. He lifted one hand, the infamous gender-swap tech in it, and waggled the metallic object back and forth. “What do you want to do with this?”

“I plan on putting it in _our_ safe with the wedding jewelry,” Ianto said. He stretched out an arm, took the tech, and twisted about to set it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. “There’s a part of me that will always be her,” he explained. “And maybe one day…” he trailed off with a soft chuckle as Jack’s eyes unfocused for a moment. However, Ianto wasn’t above taking full advantage of Jack’s distraction. He grabbed Jack’s wrist, pulled hard and tumbled his husband into the bed beside him. With a smirk, he straddled Jack’s hips and stared down at the other man. “But that’s a discussion for another day, _m’gwr_ ,” he said. “Right now, I plan on reminding you who your husband is.”

“Now that wasn’t fair,” Jack protested.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Ianto retorted. He rested his hands on either side of Jack’s head, leant down and teasingly brushed his lips over his mate’s. He teased with fleeting brushes punctuated with quick nips of his teeth until Jack’s arms came up and hands grabbed at his hair. Held in place by Jack, Ianto gave in to the silent demand for a proper kiss, covering Jack’s mouth with his own to delve his tongue inside seeking all the hidden tastes of his husband.

With a deeply hidden smirk, Jack took full advantage of Ianto’s distraction to flip them both over again. He settled against his mate, grinding their erections together, and grinned as Ianto broke the kiss to pout up at him. He tapped a finger against the end of Ianto’s nose. “You’re the one who said all was fair.” Jack stroked a hand down Ianto’s side, over his hip, and up his chest until his fingers could play with one already hard nipple. “I think we’re just going to have to agree that we plan on nailing each other to this mattress or we’ll never get to the fun stuff.”

Ianto nodded, smirking up at Jack, and flipped them again. “But seeing as you’ve pounded me into this bed so many times over the last two years and you vetoed the toy purchase I wanted to make,” he said while catching and pinning Jack’s hands to the bed. “I think it’s only fair that I get to fuck you first.”

“Ianto!” Jack cried. He was startled by the switch from semi-passive young man to dominant lover. It had been ages since his mate acted like this. It took a moment for him to realize that Ianto hadn’t acted like this since the earliest days of their mating. “What…?”

“Shh,” Ianto murmured. He nuzzled Jack’s neck before lightly nipping at the pounding pulse pounding just beneath the skin. “I know you, _m’gwr_ ,” he purred. “You want me to conquer you again. Raksha wants her mate to claim her… just as you hunger to feel my cock buried in your arse.”

A whimper escaped Jack. He was torn between nodding eagerly and playing coy. He arched his hips to attempt to get some friction on his suddenly hard and aching cock only to whine as Ianto lifted up a bit. “ _Cariad,”_ he begged. “Please.”

“Soon,” Ianto replied. He lifted Jack’s hands up over his head. “Hold the headboard,” he ordered. “Don’t let go until I say.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack breathed. He shifted restlessly beneath his mate. He clenched his hands around the lower bar of their wrought iron headboard. “Ianto… _bensevgili…_ I…”

“I’m still your beloved then?” Ianto asked. Though his tone was casual, the question was far from it. A part of him wondered if Jack would rather have his female self back again. Ianto slid back down Jack’s body, pressing kisses to the soft skin going taut beneath his hands, until he was kneeling between Jack’s legs. “You haven’t called me that since we discovered the tech.”

“Always,” Jack snapped. “You always have been…” he paused to suck in a desperate breath as Ianto breathed over his cock. “Always will be… Ianto! Please!”

Ianto chuckled softly and ran his tongue up the underside of Jack’s cock. One hand slid up beneath the pillows piled at the head of the bed to grab the lube while the other hand wrapped around the thick length of his mate’s cock. He stroked his hand slowly up the length of Jack’s cock twisting his wrist a bit as he reached the head. Smirking, he caught Jack’s gaze with his own. He lowered his head and slowly lapped at the head of Jack’s cock with his tongue. He tasted precom and the unique flavor of Jack. Ianto pointed his tongue and delved into the slit, seeking more of Jack’s taste, and hummed low in his throat as Jack arched in response to his actions.

Ianto swirled his tongue around the head of Jack’s cock and delighted in his mate’s responsive moan. Blindly, he flipped open the tube of lube and coated his fingers. Working Jack’s cock deeper into his mouth, Ianto circled the tip of one finger around his husband’s anus massaging it until the muscle relaxed. Only then did he slip a finger in to begin stretching Jack. He lifted his head for a moment and let Jack’s cock fall from his lips. “You’re so damned tight, _m’gwr_ ,” he murmured. “You’re going to feel this tomorrow.”

“Want to…” Jack hissed. “Want to know you’re here… with me… oh, fuck…” Jack broke off with a cry. He thrust his hips riding Ianto’s fingers and moaned deep in his throat. “More, Ianto,” he demanded.

“Soon,” he purred. Ianto sucked Jack’s cock back into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He worked a third finger into Jack, stretching him further, while sucking harder at the thick throbbing length of his husband’s cock. Shifting awkwardly, he coated his cock with his other hand. As much as he loved the taste of Jack’s come, he really wanted to be buried balls deep in the other man’s arse. Pulling off Jack’s cock with a distinct popping sound, Ianto smirked down at Jack and licked his lips. “You ready?”

“God, yes!” Jack planted his feet and arched his hips up off the bed. “Want you, _cariad_.”

Ianto grinned, lined his cock up, and inched his way into the tight clasp of Jack’s arse. He hissed in a breath and bit his lip to control the urge to just thrust hard and deep into his husband. “I was right,” he growled. “You’re so fucking tight. Want to just take you…” he trailed off with a groan.

“Do it,” Jack pleaded. He wrapped his legs around Ianto’s waist. He arched his hips, countering Ianto’s slow thrusts and whined in his throat. “Hell, Ianto, do it… fuck me hard… make me yours again…” he begged even as he threw his head back to bare his neck in a silent invitation.

“Shit, Jack,” Ianto groaned to himself. He shifted his weight and thrust as hard into Jack as he could. He swore his eyes crossed as Jack’s arse contracted hard around him. Ianto panted to catch his breath, stared down at Jack and began to set up a hard driving rhythm. He bent over Jack, devouring the other man’s mouth and smothering the moans slipping from his husband’s throat. Ianto nuzzled along Jack’s jaw, nipping and kissing, until he reached the heated throb of Jack’s pulse. He sucked there for a moment before whispering, “Hold me, Jack.”

Immediately, Jack’s arms came around him, hands tangled in Ianto’s hair and held him hard against Jack’s neck. “Please, _bensevgili,_ ” he begged. “Do it.” He arched his neck again, a small whine slipping from him. He needed this, needed Ianto’s mark on him again, and was desperate enough to beg for it. “Ian…” he broke off, biting on one wrist to smother his half-moan, half-scream when Ianto lifted his head just a bit before blunt teeth sank deep into his skin.

Ianto bit Jack’s neck as hard as he could. He wasn’t as strong as Jack, couldn’t draw blood like his husband could from him, but he was able to mark Jack. He braced himself and pounded into Jack. He needed him, needed this, so much. He needed to know Jack was his again. He lifted his head for a brief moment and whispered, “Mine?”

“ _Evet_ ,” Jack hissed, slipping into his native language, and clutched harder at Ianto. He dug blunt nails into his mate’s shoulder and scalp. “ _Cankoca_ … _m’gwr_ … yes, yes…” he panted between moans as he writhed beneath Ianto. “Yours!”

“Mine, _m’gwr_ ,” Ianto snarled as he slammed repeatedly into Jack. He bit Jack again, sucked hard on his husband’s throat, and snaked a hand between to them to wrap around Jack’s cock. He stroked him roughly in time to his almost punishing thrusts into the other man’s body. “Come for me, Jack,” he ordered. “I want to feel it… feel your arse tight around me as you come.”

Jack arched his back. As much as he wanted to scream, he didn’t dare. He didn’t want to wake the children, especially the babies, and he reached up to drag Ianto to his mouth. He kissed Ianto hard even as he all but screamed his climax into his mate’s mouth. His body tensed, spasmed, and Jack felt like his climax went on forever. Breaking the kiss, Jack collapsed beneath Ianto and watched fascinated as Ianto thrust once, twice, and flung his head back with a hoarse groan of his own before nearly dropping onto him. Jack smiled, reached up and pulled Ianto down to rest on him.

“We should get cleaned up,” Ianto half-heartedly protested.

“Soon,” Jack reassured. “I’ve missed this, too.” He stroked his hands over Ianto’s sweaty back and through the tight wet curls at his mate’s nape. “I love you, Ianto,” he murmured. “I want to hold you a bit and then we’ll get cleaned up before round two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the end of the previously published portions of the Collective Dreaming series. There's more to come in this universe... After all someone wants his Misha... ;)


End file.
